Bedeze Abaddon
Bedeze Abaddon is a former member of the Abaddon clan and was the former 3rd Ranker of the Rating Games. Appearance Bedeze is a blond-haired gentleman wearing a stereotypical nobleman’s attire. By the looks, he's around thirty years old. Personality Bedeze is a very conceited and self-centred individual, believing that the Rating Game is a form of entertainment explicitly meant for the Devil Nobles. Apart from this, he is also shown to be willing to use any means to attain his goal of his covering up his lack of talent when compared to Diehauser, going as far as using the forbidden King Piece to do so. After his crime of using the King Piece got exposed, he decided to attack the Bael clan again, for his own personal interest, wanting to push all his blames on to the Bael family. Like most other High-class Devils, Bedeze looks down on those without the talent, like Sairaorg Bael. In particular, he thinks of Issei's role as the Oppai Dragon to be comical and believes him to be nothing more than a tool used by the higher-ups. Ironically, despite looking down on those without talent, he also lacked it and resorted to cheating. History Bedeze comes from the House of Abaddon, a family of Pure-blooded Devils from the Extra Clans. He leaves the family to join the Rating Games and eventually uses the King Piece after realizing that he can never catch up to the likes of Diehauser Belial, and has corrupted the Rating Game since then. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Bedeze was mentioned in Volume 10, as the third-ranked champion of the Rating Game's Top-10 strongest. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions After the exposure of his King Piece and corrupted nature of the Rating Games in the events of Volume 21, Bedeze attacks the Bael castle, wanting to push his blame of the corruption on to their clan. Beating up Magdaran Bael's Queen to near death, Bedeze, then, fought against Saji, who was protecting Magdaran at that time, easily overpowering the younger Devil. The fight was stopped by Sairaorg, who appears, taking over the fight on Saji's behalf. But similar to Saji, Sairaorg, initially, faced trouble fighting against the third-ranker. Eventually, Bedeze got overpowered by Sairaorg, when he uses his Breakdown the Beast to further power-up, easily destroying all of Bedeze's Holes. His attempt to escape was also thwarted by Saji when the latter manages to place one of his tentacles on his person earlier. This corners Bedeze and eventually leads to his defeat as both youths decide to pound him with their fists. Roygun Belphegor soon shows up to stop Bedeze, but upon witnessing that she was late, decides to escort Bedeze to the guards, instead. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Enhanced by the King Piece, Bedeze is shown to have an immense amount of Demonic Powers that easily rivals a Satan-class Devil. He also states that he could've easily destroyed the Bael castle if he chose, by creating a massive portal above the castle before using his Demonic Powers to destroy it. *'Power of Hole': A unique ability of the Abaddon clan that Bedeze inherited. Bedeze has shown incredible mastery in using the Hole ability, creating multiple portals that can absorb and reflect attacks back as he chooses. He can also use the portals to teleport himself, a part of his body, his demonic power, or even his opponent's bodies themselves, to attack his enemies. Due to the King Piece empowering his demonic abilities, Bedeze's portals were powerful enough to absorb the immense force of Sairaorg's punches, which are vastly enhanced by Regulus Rey Leather Rex and redirect it back at Sairaorg, able to completely defend against his physical attacks. Madgaran noted that Kuisha Abaddon's great skill and power in using portals is completely inferior to Bedeze, and ultimately Sairaorg had to resorted to using the absolute power of the Breakdown the Beast to finally be able to to destroy Bedeze's portals. Magic Expert : '''Bedeze can use defensive magic, he is skilled enough to create and compressed layers of barriers into a powerful defense magic circle. '''Immense Speed: Bedeze possesses impressive speed. He is capable of evading Sairaorg cover in Touki and Lion Armor with ease. Immense Combat Skills: Despite utilizing the King Piece to enhance his powers, Bedeze has shown that he's still a capable fighter and a dangerous foe on the battlefield. Having accumulated experience from combat and Rating Game matches, Bedeze is shown to be able to fight on equal terms with Sairaorg who was wearing Regulus Rey Leather Rex, forcing the latter to evolve even further. He was also able to perceive Sairaorg's movements despite the latter being in his Breakdown the Beast form. Flight: Being a Devil, Bedeze can fly using his wings. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:Extra Demon